Flavors and other active ingredients have commonly been encapsulated for ease of working with the enclosed flavor or ingredient.
In addition, encapsulation techniques have been employed to preserve the enclosed product and increase shelf life.
Wax capsules, which can be fabricated by co-extrusion techniques, are good structures to hold hydrophilic cores for a long period of time. Exemplary encapsulation methods for creating wax capsules include spray drying and coextrusion techniques. Because the density of wax is lower than that of water and solidification of melted wax occurs quickly, special cooling equipment is needed to solidify the wax after coextrusion. One such cooling device is a cooling tower, which is expensive to purchase and complicated to use.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a simple and inexpensive cooling system for solidifying the wax coating after coextrusion.